First Date
by Leon L. Lawliet
Summary: First shot at a Luckyshipping story. Add one airhead, one schemer, and a little bit of magic, and you get...systematic chaos.


**DISCLAIMER: Standard "I don't own Pokemon" message you've seen on every other story here.**

**Hope I didn't mess this up too bad... Yes, I switched sides. I'm proud of it.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So…remind me again why I have to wear a suit?" Red asked, and tried to adjust the collar of his shirt.

"Because, silly," Blue replied, swatting his hand away as she adjusted his tie, "this is a _classy_ part of town and I will _not_ have my date escort me in a T-shirt and jeans."

Red's eyes half-closed. "Date?"

"Well, you're a guy, I'm a girl, and we're going to see a movie. What would you call it?"

"…"

"Exactly. Besides," she winked, "you look handsome like this!"

"Th-thanks, I guess…" he mumbled in reply. Red didn't really like suits, but he supposed this one was okay. Black pants and jacket, white shirt, red tie…simple but fitting.

"And?" She stared at him expectantly.

Red hadn't really managed to take in anything, considering he'd been thrown into the suit on arrival. Blue stepped back and did a pirouette to show off, which caused the edges of her black knee-length dress to float up and swirl around with her. It was more elegant than her old dress, with thinner shoulder straps and a more decorated hem. It didn't wrap around her neck either; instead, she'd found a sapphire necklace to wear. As she finished her spin, a small blush crept across Red's face.

"You look…beautiful," he finally managed.

The effect was not lost on Blue, and she giggled. "You do know," she said, placing a hand on his cheek, "that you can't stare at me and watch the movie at the same time, right?" She giggled again when his blush deepened. "Anyway, hurry up or we'll be late!"

Red just stared at her, still slightly bewildered as she dragged him out the door.

* * *

To Red's amazement, they actually arrived ten minutes early. He'd have sworn they were an hour late with all the times Blue dragged him off to look at some trinket in a store window. It wasn't until they'd purchased the tickets and drinks (with his money, of course) that he realized…

"Hey Blue, what movie are we watching anyway?"

Blue turned away from the posters she'd been inspecting and winked at him again. "That's a secret~" she sang. Red fixed her with a skeptical gaze. "What, don't you trust me at all?"

"You ripped me off the first time we met. And the second, actually," he replied sarcastically.

"And now we're here, so it doesn't matter," she answered. "Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

Red's stare turned blank. "What?"

"I really did want to see you again. You even helped me escape Team Rocket, hm? Or," she smirked, "I could just take your badges back…"

"Oh, no you don't. They're not here. But…" he started, slowly recalling the incident, "how did you know I was wearing something under that Rocket outfit?"

"What makes you think I knew that?" Blue asked, grabbing his arm, and Red was once again led off dumbfounded.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Red had pretty much figured out the movie. Female spy steals from a corrupt organization, runs into a guy with a sense of justice, and they fight the organization together. Overall, it gave him a massive sense of déjà vu. Occasionally, the male and female leads would bicker with each other. Blue would giggle, Red would turn and raise an eyebrow at her, and she'd push his face back toward the screen with a "Not yet."

After watching for forty minutes (and sneaking a few pieces of popcorn from the person next to him), Red felt a little thirsty. He leaned over to Blue and whispered, "Hey, can you pass me the-"

_*doff*_

He looked down to find Blue sleeping soundly on his shoulder. "You gotta be kidding me…"

He briefly considered waking her up, but with Blue you gambled consequences, and he wasn't all that willing to test his luck. Besides, she looked kind of…cute…like this. He sighed and shifted his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. Blue could doze if she wanted, he'd paid for a ticket and he was going to use it. He turned back to the movie, oblivious to the small smile that had formed on Blue's lips.

After another hour, the evil syndicate had been thwarted and the spy and her partner lived happily ever after. It had been better than he'd expected, although he still figured he could've written the script himself. Red sighed and turned to wake Blue…and found her face about an inch from his. He panicked for a second before Blue yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said sarcastically.

"Morning, prince charming," she shot back. "How was your movie?"

"Pretty good, but it seemed really familiar…"

"Like you've lived it before, hm?" Blue grinned.

Red gave her another questioning stare. "You just slept through the movie…"

"Sorry, it's just too easy to feel safe with a knight in shining armor protecting me everywhere I go," she said, placing her hand over the one Red had left draped over her shoulders. He quickly pulled it back.

"Th-that's nothing."

"Oh, _really_?" Blue asked, leering at him.

Red's face flushed again. "Really."

"Fine then. What's for dinner?"

He stared at Blue again. "What, there's more?"

Blue facepalmed. "Red, haven't you ever been on a date before?"

"No, not really."

"Not even with Yellow?"

"Why would I go on a date with Yellow?"

Blue shrugged. "Never mind. Let's go, I'm hungry!" And she dragged him off for the third time that night.

* * *

Halfway down the street they found an Italian restaurant with an outdoor patio. The only table available was outside in the corner, but neither minded. Blue seemed content pestering Red. Red seemed content that fewer people would see him in a suit. After bickering for a few minutes over how Blue knew the movie despite sleeping through it and getting nowhere, the waiter came over to take their order.

"Spaghetti, please," Blue answered before Red could open his mouth.

"Hm…I see," the waiter mumbled before walking away.

Red turned to Blue. "What does _that_ mean? And shouldn't I get to order too?"

"You were slow, so I ordered for you," she replied.

"I…ugh, fine." He'd lived through the night so far, one more of Blue's shenanigans shouldn't matter too much. About that time, a breeze blew through, and Blue shivered. Red took his turn at leering. "And for all your plans, you forgot a jacket…"

"Oh, shut up and give me yours," Blue snapped, practically stripping it off of him before he could respond.

"Planned to, if you'd be patient for once," he said. "I don't need it. Besides, it can cover my shirt if _someone_ decides to start slinging food."

"Hey, you-" she started, but was cut off by the waiter placing one slightly large plate of spaghetti between them with an exaggerated flourish. Blue's scowl was replaced with a grin. "Never mind, time to eat!"

Red just stared at the plate for a moment. "Wait, let me guess…we're both supposed to eat from this."

"Why, Red," she gasped, "I do believe you're growing a brain."

"Oh, stuff it," he shot back. Suddenly, another movie flashed across his memory. "Hey."

Blue looked up from twirling a few noodles. "Hm?"

Red fixed her with the most serious look he could. "I am NOT pushing a meatball with my nose."

Blue collapsed into laughter. "No, dork…here, try this instead," she replied, holding a forkful of spaghetti in front of his face. "Say ahh…"

She got another glare. "Seriously?"

Blue puffed her cheeks out and fake-teared. "You don't want to?"

Red's face turned namesake color again. "Gah, fine…" he grumbled, opening his mouth.

Blue giggled, briefly considering eating the wad of pasta herself before feeding her victim. Red was just too much fun sometimes…

* * *

The two bickered back and forth over the meal, with the occasional feeding or meatball war. After a good twenty minutes of munching and squabbling, one noodle remained between them. Blue grinned mischievously.

"All yours, ace," she said.

Red shrugged and twirled the noodle onto his fork, closing his eyes as he slurped it into his mouth. All said and done, the food was still pretty good, and…the noodle wouldn't move. He opened his eyes again, puzzled, and stared directly into Blue's, less than an inch away from his. Of course, she had the other end of the noodle.

Red scowled a little. "Thought you said you would let me have it."

Blue grinned again. "Oh, I'll let you have it," she whispered, and planted her lips directly on his, pulling away after biting the noodle in half.

Red's face all but exploded. "Wh-what do you-" he stopped for a moment to swallow the noodle, "think you're doing?"

"Well, you brought it up, isn't that what you wanted?" she asked, adding the note of innocence he'd learned long ago to detect as false.

"I…" he started, then clammed up.

The restaurant interrupted with a closing announcement, so, true to form, Blue dragged the thoroughly embarrassed Red to a nearby park. She couldn't think of the name for either the park or the violet-flowered trees in it, but it served its purpose. She sat Red down on one of the benches, then leaned over on him. For the first time in a while, he seemed to be in deep thought. Maybe if she left him alone for a minute, he'd figure something out…maybe. Red was known for being exceptionally dim in certain areas.

Blue had almost dozed off when Red finally got his mouth working again. "Hey, Blue…"

"Hm?"

"I can understand most of the other stuff, but…" he started.

"But what?"

"Why did you kiss me? I mean, shouldn't you do that with someone you love?"

For the first time, sincere tears welled up in Blue's eyes. "Red, how dense can you possibly-"

Her eyes went wide when Red interrupted her in the same fashion, placing his lips over hers. He pulled back after a second with a grin on his face. "Well, isn't that what you wanted?" he asked in a mimicked tone. Blue glared at him. "Hehe…sorry, but…I love you too, Blue."

"I know you do, sweetie," she replied, her glare softening into a smile and a small blush spreading across her face. Then she bopped him over the head.

"Ow! Okay, I earned that, but, truce, okay?" he said, rubbing the spot where she'd smacked him.

"Not yet," Blue answered, and tackled him in another kiss.

* * *

**Still working on all kinds of projects... feel free to comment/rate/review/send Lucky art.**


End file.
